Timeline of Important Events
Preamble This timeline is based on the new Vecracan Calendar. Before Rise (BR) refers to the time before Emperor Relgorn Kholin II declared Vecracan an Empire and After Rise (AR) refers to the time afterwards. Timeline 1000+ BR: * Fall of Fallmoure 500-600 BR: * First Khan of Feridan rises * Kingdom of Aglarond founded 400+ BR: * Kingdom of Vecracan founded * Vecracan's conquest of neighbors * Trade relations began between Kingdom of Vecracan and Realm of Krunbar 300+ BR: * Second Khan of Feridan killed * Kingdom of Oriath founded ** Seastrong bloodline began ruling Oriath 75 BR: * Third Khan of Feridan invaded Aboris, but focused mostly on Vecracan * King Relgorn Kholin I was killed fighting Feridan raiders ** King Relgorn Kholin II was crowned King of Vecracan 57 BR: * Third Khan died after causing an incredible amount of death and destruction to Aboris * Kingdom of Vecracan enters a period of internal focus and rebuilding 48 BR: * Destruction of Old Knossos ** Vedalken entered Aboris 25 BR: * King Relgorn II meets, courts, and marries Milana Bell * Kingdoms of Devonshire and Castile began to war over Macon 10 BR: * Prince Tallin Kholin of Vecracan is born 4 BR: * Town of Macon asks Kingdom of Vecracan for aid. ** King Relgorn II declares war on the Kingdoms of Devonshire and Castile simultaneously ** King Relgorn II also declares Macon a part of the Kingdom of Vecracan * King Thogur Blueheart of Aglarond rises to the throne 2 BR: * Castile surrenders and is absorbed 1 BR: * Devonshire surrenders and is absorbed * The former King of Aether agrees to bend knee to King Relgorn Kholin II in return for marrying the King's niece 0 AR: * King Relgorn Kholin II declared himself Emperor 1 AR: * The first rebellions within Castile and Devonshire, ushering in a period of strife and rebellion ** The Grey Guard save Emperor Relgorn Kholin II 4 AR: * The Kingdom of Aglarond and the Kingdom of Oriath form a defensive pact in response to the Empire of Vecracan's recent conquest. 5 AR: * Rebellions began in other regions of Vecracan 8 AR: * Empress Milana Kholin of Vecracan passes away to natural causes 12 AR: * King Hamel Seastrong of Oriath rises to the throne 21 AR: * All rebellions within the Empire of Vecracan have been put down 30 AR: * Rumors of a fourth Khan began to surface * Empire of Vecracan attempted to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Oriath * Assassination of Prince Tallin Kholin of Vecracan 31 AR: * Emperor Relgorn Kholin II declared war against the Kingdom of Oriath ** The Grey Guard was sent with an army ** Kingdom of Aglarond honors defensive alliance and enters war against Empire of Vecracan 32 AR: * Battle of Dorndale; Resulted in Vecracan victory * Battle of Highwater Pass; Resulted in Aglarond and Oriath victory 33 AR: * Battle of Celeste; Resulted in a major Vecracan victory * Surrender of Oriath ** Seastrong bloodline wiped out at the hands of Emperor Relgorn Kholin II 34 AR: * Battle of Aramore; Resulted in Vecracan victory * Surrender of Aglarond 39 AR: * Construction of Brohlburg Pass completed 46 AR: * Current time